This invention relates to polyolefin stabilization. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to the stabilization of 1-olefin polymers by the incorporation of a stabilizing system comprising a hindered amine component and a metal phosphonate component. In accordance with another aspect, this invention relates to stabilized olefin polymers containing a stabilizing system comprising a hindered amine component and a metal phosphonate component, optionally, containing a phenolic antioxidant, an organic phosphite, a lubricant and pigments. In accordance with a further aspect, this invention relates to articles produced from polyolefins that are protected from the deleterious effects of oxygen, heat and UV light by admixture with a minor amount of the stabilizing system of this invention. In accordance with a further aspect, this invention relates to a stabilizer system for olefin polymers comprising a mixture of a hindered amine component and a metal phosphonate component.
The importance of protecting 1-olefin polymers against the degradative effects of oxygen, heat and sunlight is well-known. Numerous additives have been found to be effective, to varying degrees, for certain polymer compositions to provide this protection.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide an oxygen, heat and ultraviolet light stabilizing system for polyolefins.
It is another object of this invention to provide polyolefins stabilized against the degradative effect of ultraviolet light.
Other objects, aspects and the several advantages of this invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon the study of this disclosure and the appended claims.